Outside
by fairmaidofkent
Summary: Narcissa is persuaded to step inside the Manor with her fiance during a snowstorm, and finds it difficult to leave... because, after all, it's cold outside.


_I really can't stay_ - **Baby it's cold outside**  
_I've got to go away_ - **Baby it's cold outside**  
_This evening has been_ - **Been hoping that you'd drop in  
**_So very nice_ - **I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice**  
_My mother will start to worry_ - **Beautiful, what's your hurry**  
_My father will be pacing the floor_ - **Listen to the fireplace roar  
**_So really I'd better scurry_ - **Beautiful, please don't hurry**  
_Well maybe just a half a drink more_ - **Put some music on while I pour**

* * *

"Narcissa, I've had a wonderful time tonight." Lucius Malfoy unlocked the front door of the Manor and down smiled at his pink-faced fiancee. She grinned back, shuffling her feet to try and return sentation to her numb toes.

"I have as well," she assured him, pulling her clock more tightly around her shoulders and watching her breath cloud before her. "Although I really must be heading home- you know how my mother frets."

"Nonsense," Lucius replied with conviction, placing a firm and at the small of her back and steering her over the threshold. "You're freezing cold, and your father would murder me where I stand for returning him a block of ice instead of his lovely daughter."

Narcissa laughed, half-heartedly pulling away. "No, really, I think I'd best be going."

"Sit by fire for a moment, and try to get those icicles out of your hair." Even as he spoke, Lucius guided her into his study and pointed his wand at the large hearth, smirking in satifaction as it sprang to life, the flames immediately permeating the room with warmth.

"Well... perhaps a moment," she conceded at last, slinking further into the room and holding her hands towards the fire. Lucius immediately captured them in his much larger ones, holding her fingers to his cheek.

"My love, you mustn't have any feeling in these," he purred, kissing each digit as he spoke. "I know just what will warm you up."

"A butterbeer?" she asked as she settled onto a wide settee.

"Sort of," Lucius called over his shoulder. He was already on the other side of the room at the liquor cabinet, glass clinking as he prepared them drinks. "Say, why don't you turn on the radio?"

"Oh, there's nothing but Christmas carols on, and I'm getting quite sick of those."

"Couldn't agree more. A record, then? The Victrola's right over there."

"What would you like to listen to? Since I'll be heading out in a moment anyway."

"Oh, the one that's on should be fine. Here you are, beautiful," he handed her a tumbler and gestured that she should sit again.

"Thank you. This song is nice... I haven't heard it before."

"What? Oh, yes, the music. Just something I had lying around," Lucius waved an airy hand. "Drink up, sweetheart."

* * *

_The neighbors might think_ - **Baby, it's bad out there**  
_Say, what's in this drink_ - **No hope to be had out there**  
_I wish I knew how_ - **Your eyes are like starlight**  
_To break the spell_ - **I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell**  
_I ought to say no, no, no, sir_ - **Mind if I move closer**  
_At least I'm gonna say that I tried_ - **What's the sense in hurting my pride?  
**_I really can't stay_ - **Baby don't hold out**  
**_Ahh, but it's cold outside_**

* * *

"Another glass? Oh, I really shouldn't..." Narcissa giggled and pressed her fingers to her lips. "Oh, Lucius, I really do have to leave now."

"_Now?_ Merlin, Cissy, do you hear that wind? You can't apparate within the property, and you'd be blown to China if you were to set foot out there, let alone walk all the way down to the gate. Here, let me take your hat and cloak- Now, don't argue," he said quickly, for she showed every sign of doing so. "Just your hat and cloak; I'll hang them by the fire so they'll be nice and warm by the time you leave. See, isn't that better?"

"Lucius, I have to go _now,_" she insisted as he gently raked his fingers through the tangled hair around her cheeks, by now colored with wine and laughter rather than chill.

"You have the most stunning eyes," he murmured, cupping her face in his hands and ignoring her comment. "I've never seen a shade of blue like that before."

For a moment, she merely smiled, tipsy and pleased enough to adore the feeling of his slightly calloused palms stroking her skin. But she quickly regained her senses, shaking her head and blinking rapidly. "Oh, you know I can't stay," she moaned, craning her neck to see where he'd put her scarf.

"Dearest," he crooned, sidling up beside her and brushing her hair aside to expose her pale, elegant neck. "Are you enjoying the claret? Ah, Bordeaux- I'd like to take you there some day."

"Some day, yes. Right now, no."

"Another glass?"

* * *

_I simply must go_ - **Baby, it's cold outside**  
_The answer is no_ -** Ooh darling, it's cold outside**  
_This welcome has been_ - **I'm lucky that you dropped in**  
_So nice and warm_ - **Look out the window at that storm**  
_My sister will be suspicious_ - **Man, your lips look delicious**  
_My cousin will be there at the door_ - **Waves upon a tropical shore**  
_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious_ - **Gosh your lips are delicious**  
_Well maybe just a half a drink more_ - **Never such a blizzard before**

* * *

_"..._It's not even that Mum and Father are waiting... We've got family visiting for the holidays, they'll wonder too. And Bella-" Narcissa hiccuped. "Bella! Oh, she and Rol- er, Rudolph- er, Roddy are there too- she'll be after you if I'm not home soon, I guarantee it! My great Auntie Cassiopeia, well, she won't even be as forgiving as Bella! They're dreadful, the lot of them, really they are..."

"Well," Lucius drawled, stretching his legs and slinging an arm over her shoulders, "It's a good thing you'll be marrying me in two months and escaping them, isn't it?"

"Oh, the best," she replied seriously, eyes wide. "I do so love you. But Lucius, I have to go back now."

"Hate to break it to you, honey, but look out the window. You haven't a chance." He took a deep swig from his own glass, and his eyes momentarily slid shut in heavy contentment. When he peeked back at her, she was pouting delectably at the swirling white outside. For a second, Lucius fixated on her lower lip, pushed out invitingly, pleasingly pink and plump. He held his breath, testing himself, trying to see how long he could control his desire.

She gave a tiny sigh and her lip quivered, just slightly. Lucius's retraint snapped and he tipped forward, kissing her with such abandon that she gave a tiny squeak of surprise before settling against him, arms moving on thier own accord around his neck. He eagerly tasted the alcohol on her tongue and the sweetness of her breath, deeply inhaling the floral silkiness that was his Narcissa.

* * *

_I've got to go home_ - **Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there**  
_Say, lend me your coat_ - **It's up to your knees out there**  
_You've really been grand_ - **I thrill when you touch my hand**  
_But don't you see_ - **How can you do this thing to me?**  
_There's bound to be talk tomorrow_ - **Think of my life long sorrow**  
_At least there will be plenty implied_ - **If you caught pneumonia and died**  
_I really can't stay_ -** Get over that hold out**  
**_Ahh, but it's cold outside_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Lucius," Narcissa gasped as his mouth moved down to her throat. "I have to leave!" she cried, twisting her fingers in his hair and dragging him up for another kiss.

"I think not, my sweet," he returned huskily, sucking on her unbearably tempting lower lip.

"If you're so worried-" she locked her legs around his waist. "Lend me your cloak, it'll be warmer."

"You'd never make it through that storm, and then what would I do?" he asked, nipping at her earlobe. "Merlin, Cissa, what would I _do?_" he groaned, hands plucking impatiently at her robes.

"Well... I suppose you're right. It _is_ cold outside."

* * *

**  
Cant you stay awhile longer baby**  
_Well..I really shouldn't...alright  
_**Make it worth your while baby**  
_Ahh, do that again_.


End file.
